


The Unwritten Script (of our lives not the movie. the movie is fine.)

by baekjiheon



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Alternate Universe- Actors and Idols, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oh god, You're Welcome, bye, i acctually did it, i am a balance to lulla_lunekjaer, i cant angst, im sorry i don't know half their last names, kekekeke, kill me, oh no what did i do, these are actual tags? wowowow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekjiheon/pseuds/baekjiheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior actress Rory Landon is casted in a new movie, The Unwritten Tale, along with popular boyband idol Chase Turnleaf. What they don't know is that this film might kickstart a new tale, one that is of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwritten Script (of our lives not the movie. the movie is fine.)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This will be loosely based off of the structure of kpop industry. Still making it set in the states, but honestly I don't know how American entertainment works. Sorry. Also unbeta'd.

Aurora Landon loved her job, no matter how busy and stressful it might be. As a popular actor under the entertainment group  _ EAS Ent _ , the nonstop rush meeting to filming to airport had a thrill to it along with the tiring factor. But now, as she woke up at a bitter 5 o’clock ( _ actually not that early, Rory, remember back to when your girl group hadn’t disbanded? Actually, you probably got up this early for High School _ ) to get ready for a meeting with her boss, she simply felt very, very, bleary. Fiddling with her phone, she picked up the incoming call from her manager cutting off the blaring ringtone.

 

“ _ Rory, have you even woke up yet? _ ” her manager’s teasing tone filtered through the connection. Irritable as she was, she smiled at the cajoling voice and chuckled. “I’m on my way, Lena, don’t worry about me.” 

 

“ _ Alright, but don’t get mad at me if the Director reprimands you for being late. You know the  _ The Unwritten Tale  _ will be a big boost to your career, and if you don’t know it, Director does. Oh-kay? _ ”

 

Struggling with her cap in an attempt to stay inconspicuous, Rory nodded before realizing that her manager couldn’t see her, quickly garbling out an “yah, yah, Ms. LaMarelle I got it,” before ending the call to brave the rush hour subway jam and silently thanking whoever decided to put up glass walls between the tracks and decks, because she figured she probably would’ve died if not for them.

 

As she let herself be half-pushed half-shoved into the train car, she quickly checked the time.  _ 5:45.  _ She really  _ was  _ running late, and as she sped into the lobby of EAS Entertainment, she barely bothered to quickly shove her ID at the front desk before running into the elevator. 

 

The only occupant in the car at that time was a blonde-haired boy, who seemed to be more intent on fixing his hair than looking at his new disheveled companion, and Rory was silently thankful. He looked unfamiliar, probably one of the countless new trainees on his way to meet the boss for the first time. But Rory got increasingly suspicious as he got off the same floor as her, then don the same hallway as her, then into  _ the same conference hall as her _ , she finally realized that this kid was probably an actor in the same movie. Wow, she really needed to pay attention when Lena was briefing her.

 

“Alright, actors, thank you for coming. As you should know, this large-budget film is an extremely important asset to our companies’ businesses. Aurora, I’m not worried about you, you should be able to perform high quality as always.” Mildred Grubb, or as she was more commonly know as within the company, the Director, CEO of EAS Ent, was a take-no-nonsense woman. 

 

“However,” she now glanced at the boy shifting uncomfortably in his seat and the comically smiling young man who was sitting next to him, “It is Chase Turnleaf’s debut as an actor, for he has only been an idol in his career so far, albeit a senior idol.” She fixed her gaze on him, then melted into a reassuring smile. “I’m sure he’ll do fine.” 

The boy- Chase- relaxed visibly. “Ah, well, I’m Chase, and yes, this is my first movie. I hope to do well, and I hope my skills will be up to the bar!” The introduction was finished off with a cheesy (but endearing) grin.

 

Rory decided that this rookie wasn’t so bad after all. “Hello Chase! I’m sure you’ll be fine, besides, I was an idol once, and there are already a lot of acting basics established in your training. Good luck!”

 

“Thanks little sister, I’m glad to work with you!”

 

At this, Rory’s eyebrows shot up impossibly high. “Wait, hold on,  _ little sister _ ?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m already thirty years old. It’s a little embarrassing that I haven’t expanded into other industries yet. But I just love singing so much, yeah? And my band, FEY, is the best!” The same lopsided grin appeared again. “I’ve done my reasearch on you, because I hope to have good vibes with my fellow lead! You’re Aurora Landon, twenty-eight years old and you group disbanded early because of a member leaving and you being unable to fly out for concerts, is that correct?”

 

_ Oh _ . Well bringing up Dani, the youngest in the band’s departure  _ on top of _ her acrophobia sure stung, but Rory tried to hide it. “Yes, you’re right. I’ve long since passed my fear, though,” she said in an even tone.

 

“It’s great that the two main actors are getting along, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to end the meeting. Thank you for coming from Stonehenge Entertainment, Chase and Mr. W.S. Bruhm,” the Director cut in.

 

The cheery man sprang up. “Ah, no, sorry Mrs. Grubb. I’m Benjamin Taylor, just his manager. I’m standing in for the CEO today, we had an issue at the company that required his immediate attention. I hope you understand.”

 

As the two exchanged polite talk, Chase inched towards Rory. “Hey, what’s your Snow?”

 

“Snow?” Rory ran through her various app usernames. “Why?” she asked suspiciously.

 

“So I can add you, of course.  And if you have an embarrassing username, mine’s sleeping_chasey because of Connor trying to be funny and the app won’t let me change it. So-”

 

“Okay okay, I got it. And mine is simply real_landon so no, it’s not embarrassing. Besides, you probably do need some sleep. Aren’t you the type of person that gets hyper when they’re tired?” Rory questioned as they left the office building.

 

“Me? No, I’m always this swag.” Rory rolled her eyes at his word choice. “See you at the press conference later!” Chase shouted a bit too loud as he ducked into his car. As Rory got into her own, she felt her phone vibrate. 

 

_ ONE (1) NEW FRIEND ON SNOW: @sleeping_chasey _

_ ONE (1) NEW MESSAGE _

 

As she opened up to a grinning Chase with puppy dog ears (annotated  _ hello LITTLE sister _ ), she couldn’t help but smile too. 

 

_ ADDED FRIEND BACK _

_ SENT MESSAGE:  _

_ >please don’t… you’ll never let the age thing go, will you?!?!?!? _

**Author's Note:**

> I lied in the notes at the beginning. I'm not sorry. Also if you have a snow hmu I'm @inflaminy


End file.
